Typical typing books are provided in a form having a large number of pages which are bound along the top. The typical typing book covers are relatively strong and joined to the top spine of the book using a double hinged binding design. This top binding construction allows the covers to be folded together in a relationship wherein the outer surfaces of the front and rear covers are face-to-face.
This top bound, double hinge format for typing books has associated problems concerning the proper support of the books for use by typists. Typists prefer to have the pages facing them in an upstanding position at an angle closer to vertical than horizontal. However, the pages of typing books are difficult to manage and have a tendency to flip forwardly or backwardly depending upon the relative page number at which the book is opened.
Prior art copy holders for holding loose papers are deficient when used with typing books or other relatively heavy top-bound books. Difficulties associated with such prior paper stands include: their awkwardness or failure to maintain a book in a desired open position; pages flipping over; text near the curve of the binding being unreadable; and general instability when loaded with a book.
The need for a suitable typing book stand has been long felt in the art. For many years typing teachers and students have suffered with the deficiencies of the prior art stands or suffered with the awkwardness of typing books without a stand. It is also desirable to have a stand which not only works with typing books but also serves to support loose papers. Although there are many types of typing-related paper stands, none of these adequately support a typing book and solve the problem of undesired and inadvertent page flipping. This inadvertent flipping of typing book pages is a problem well-known to any student who has participated in a typing class.
There has been a long-felt need for a stable and reliable apparatus for holding typing books in an open position without inadvertent page flipping. The current invention addresses this need and provides a combined book and loose paper support stand.